


No More Home

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [52]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Home is more than a place where you live.  Home is where the people you love are.  And when those people will never be there…





	No More Home

**Series:** Reversal||**Title:** No More Home  
**Character:** Shou||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapter:** 1-1||**Words:** 500  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing Challenge, GX reversal AU, A88: include every letter of the alphabet at least 2x  
**Notes:** I do the worst things to people. Wait till you see what I have in mind for tomorrow and Monday!  
**Summary:** Home is more than a place where you live. Home is where the people you love are. And when those people will never be there…

* * *

Without Johan and Ryou, their hiding places – Shou didn’t feel like calling them _homes_ ever again – seemed a lot worse. Colder. Darker. Emptier. Places to stay only long enough for Haou to find them again and they packed everything as quickly as they could, perhaps losing a few people in the process. 

_Haven’t we lost enough?_ Johan. His brother. Autumn. So many friends and allies. Asuka spent more time with Larunda and Shula than anyone else, though she certainly turned up for missions. The fire called, she said, and while he didn’t understand it, he didn’t argue. 

Other things called other people. Fujiwara-san didn’t hang around quite as much since they’d learned about Ryou being a vampire. Fubuki-san wasn’t any better, though he at least turned up for meals and missions. Kenzan still dropped in, but more than once Shou caught him roaming with his dinosaur friends. 

Without them there, their hidden places grew dark and lonely and empty. Shou didn’t think anyone else even lived on the same corridor that he did anymore. They’d lost half a dozen warriors and two spellcasters in the most recent couple of battles, and he’d heard that some of the spies ended up on Ryou’s dinner menu as well. 

He wondered if he’d ever face such a fate. That would be the kind of cruel act Haou would make his brother do these days. Edo made sure that Shou didn’t go anywhere without some kind of accompaniment, just in case. 

_I know too much. I could **tell him** too much._ Shou tried very hard not to shudder and didn’t do a very good job of it. Just the thought of looking into those unholy gold eyes could give him nightmares, and he didn’t think Haou had ever properly looked at him. Nor did Shou want him to. 

He curled himself up on his bed and stared blankly at the four walls around him. The Cyber Dragon tapestry hung on one of them – it was the only decoration he allowed. He’d taken it in after his brother’s mission collapsed into utter failure. He didn’t have the Cyber Dragon cards but he would still strive his best to uphold their legacy. 

_Is their dojo still around?_ He’d never been there himself. He wasn’t even sure of where it was, just that Ryou spent many years there when he was a child. 

Maybe he would try to find out. He couldn’t ask his brother, but there were plenty of other people who might be able to tell him. Maybe Saiou-san knew something. Or Asuka-san – she used a Cyber deck, even if it wasn’t the same as his brother’s. It wouldn’t hurt to ask. Someone had to know. 

One hand crept to his deck box as he considered his options. Ryou kept his deck even through the most extreme torment – so Hayato said, at least. Gaining the Cyber style wouldn’t be easy, even if he found the Cyber dojo. 

But what else could he hope to do? 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Autumn is Black Magician Girl. Larunda and Shula will be introduced in Monday’s story.


End file.
